


Walk With Me on the Shore

by fantasytigeress



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Fluffy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Mild Language, Trans!Zoro, ZoSan - Freeform, rated for language, royal au, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasytigeress/pseuds/fantasytigeress
Summary: The day Judge Vinsmoke announced he was sending Sanji off to be wed was one of the best days of the young prince’s life.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	Walk With Me on the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Santa gift for Digi on twitter @digitalpopsicle, who wanted arranged marriage, or trans male Zoro or Sanji. So I combined them. Surprise!
> 
> It was going to be a lot longer, but I would have ran out of time. This is unbeta'd, and is the first work I've posted publicly in years, so forgive the mistakes. If it seems rushed, that's because it is, I wanted to get it out on time.

The day Judge Vinsmoke announced he was sending Prince Sanji off to be wed, that he’d finally found a use for his most ‘useless’ son, was one of the best days of the young prince’s life. At the time, he would’ve said the best day, but that list has had the opportunity to grow. Sanji expected it to be a cruel joke. It wouldn’t be the worst one his family had ever pulled on him, though maybe the least violent. But the other shoe never dropped, and he’d found himself and what few staff the king was willing to spare on him preparing to set sail within the week. It wasn’t until the Kingdom of Germa was a speck on the horizon behind them that he let himself believe it. He was free! By the seas, he hasn’t smiled this much in decades. Learning who his intended was wasn’t even enough to dampen his mood.

It was intimidating, he did admit, knowing Prince Roronoa Zoro of the East Blue had turned down a hoard of suitors before him, many that had far more to offer than Sanji. Alliances be damned, the man refused to tie himself to someone he deemed unworthy. That was the rumor, at least. What chance did Germa’s Failure stand against that? If you asked his family, Sanji had never been worthy of much. He couldn’t afford to think like that though. He had to try his best, throw everything he had at the prince’s feet, and convince him it was worth keeping. He had been prepared to court, woo, and charm Zoro, offer his affections and his servitude up on a silver platter, spoil his betrothed on bended knee - both if he had to.

Upon finally meeting him, Sanji quickly learned that Zoro not only didn’t need any of that, he didn’t want it. The prince spurned any and all of his attempts at winning him over in the beginning. Hell, the first time Sanji knelt before him simply out of formality, Zoro had drawn his sword on him. 

_“I’ll have your head if you ever lower it to me again.”_

Oh, he had his work cut out for him. It didn’t take long for Sanji to start losing confidence, not when he felt like he’d been dropped in the middle of the sea with no shore in sight, and no way to tell east from west. It was clear why all of Zoro’s suitors had given up. Zoro was used to hiding behind his walls, and they were tall, and strong. But his fronts weren't just for show, they were simply the parts of himself he let the world see. He was honest, but not open. That somehow made his guard stronger. Like if he gave just enough of himself, people wouldn’t push for more. Just how was Sanji supposed to succeed where they’d all failed? There was nothing he could do short of busting through those walls... hm. Well, it’s not like he had anything left to lose. Still, he held onto his contingency plan of becoming a runaway pirate if this goes south. He would _not_ be returning to Germa.

His frustration peaked only a few weeks in. Sanji didn’t think twice before barging into Zoro’s room. He figured he was going to have to corner him if he was going to have any chance at pulling something, _anything_ out of the man he could work with. Maybe he should have thought twice.

The East Blue's beloved prince stood in the middle of the room, frozen in place by the sudden intrusion. Sanji processed it slowly. The tuft of green hair, the three gold earrings, the well muscled frame, these were all standard features of Roronoa Zoro. Then Sanji took in the wrap half undone across the man’s torso. Suddenly, pieces started falling into place. Understanding, and guilt started setting in. He wanted to take it back. Rewind, and at least knock first. This isn’t how this was supposed to go, he wasn’t supposed to know about this. This was Zoro’s to give when he was ready.

He looked back up to meet Zoro’s gaze, who had recovered quickly from his initial shock. His face was relaxed, only marred by a slight scowl to keep the other prince at a distance. His guard was up, more solid than ever. Sanji could only guess the prince was expecting him to turn away, to pack his ship, and be gone by morning.

Zoro blatantly informed him that’s exactly what he expected him to do. He dared Sanji to accept him, now that he’d gotten a glimpse of this part of him. Sanji didn’t flinch as he stared the prince down.

_“Dumbass marimo, that’s what marriage is. What kind of man do you take me for?”_

_“...Marimo?!”_

The entire East Blue Kingdom had been forced to bare witness to their odd courtship after that.

Zoro’s walls were hard as stone, this was a well known fact. Sanji’s head was harder, this was quickly becoming just as known. He didn’t survive this long under the Vinsmokes’ cruelty without it being so. When one of them pushed, the other charged to meet him. Sanji never failed to answer every one of Zoro’s calls. The glint in those gray eyes each time he did told him all he needed to know. They silently begged him to do it again. They told him that behind all that stone, there was a man who was tired of hiding, but never had a reason not to. They held a hope that this stubborn, blond, pain in the ass would give him a reason.

There was a point, before he ever met the prince, where Sanji worried if he was trading his iron cage for a gilded one, but he hadn’t dared to hope for more than that.

Oh, how far they’ve come.

Sanji broke himself out of his reverie, and took the time to steady his breath. He finished adjusting the gold lined cuffs of his tunic, and ran his hands down his chest to smooth out any wrinkles. He had to resist the urge to run his hands through his hair again. Though one glance over at his betrothed was enough to calm him, and make his cheeks split with a smile. 

Zoro hummed to himself while he patiently took his time getting ready. The low melodic sound had been filling the room for the last several minutes. He tied off his bindings, and began piecing together the rest of the intricate outfit, starting by slipping on the undershirt. His movements were unhurried. He seemed so at peace.

“I shouldn't be so lucky.”

“Hm?” Zoro interrupted his humming to glance over at him. His cheeks reddened at the grin that met him.

 _Ah, I said that out loud._ Sanji found he didn’t care. He walked over to assist his groom with the elaborate tunic.

The gesture was somewhat to the East Blue Prince’s annoyance, but he compiled when Sanji moved his hands out of the way. While Zoro was much more at home in his riding trousers, he wasn’t unfamiliar with the finer attire of his title. He just didn’t think they were practical. The fidgety movements of the other man’s hands quelled his protests, though. “Nervous, Curly?”

“Eager.” he countered, not looking up from what he was doing. He didn’t bother to comment on the nickname referring to his accursed eyebrows.

Sanji finished and grabbed both of Zoro’s hands in his, absentmindedly running his fingers over the knuckles. The damp palms told on his love’s own nerves, but the faint blush from his answer, and contented smile Zoro wore as he watched their hands said so much more. The man had come so far since the day he’d held a sword to his throat. He still balked when Sanji's affections were too extravagant, but he openly cherished his lingering touches and whispered words of endearment. Sanji thinks the day he started hearing them whispered back was the day he fell in love.

“I can’t help feeling like someone is about to pull the rug out from under me.” he confessed.

Zoro looked down at the literal rug they stood on, and Sanji half wanted to kick him for being a smartass, “You’d land on your feet,” and half wanted to kiss him stupid. Zoro smirked, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “But if you’re really that worried, maybe we should hurry before they have the chance.” He broke their hold, and moved to sit on the sofa before he could respond, grabbing for the heavily embroidered boots. He slipped them on carefully, making sure to neatly tuck in the hem of his pants, lest he face Robin’s gentle scolding. Seas forbid he had a wrinkle on his wedding day.

“You're the one not ready yet.” Sanji grumbled. “Don’t tease me right now. It’s cruel.” He sat on the low table in front of the sofa, taking the laces from his groom’s hands.

“I wasn’t teasing,” Zoro said earnestly, “And will you stop that? I’m not five!”

“Humor me, mosshead, I can’t keep my hands still.“ He wondered if it was obvious to Zoro how much he wished he could be helping in the kitchens right now. The anticipation was making him restless, the distraction would be welcome.

Zoro grunted and grabbed Sanji’s hands, making him mimic their hold on his own like before. “Just keep doing that. That’ll keep ‘em busy.”

Sanji blushed, but obediently began caressing Zoro’s knuckles again. There wasn’t much left to do but wait for the ceremony to start anyway. Soon, the tailors and handmaidens would come to add the finishing touches to their wardrobe, and then they’d promptly be walking down the aisle arm in arm. Sitting here peacefully with his lover seemed like the perfect way to pass the time. He couldn't stop the returning grin as he thought about how close he was to having everything he wanted.

“Your face is going to get stuck like that.”

“Oh, is that what happened to yours?” Sanji expected the kick to his shin, but couldn’t be bothered to block it.

The knock on the door to their quarters came both too quickly, and not soon enough.

“C’mon, Curly. It’s time.” 

He took a deep breath, lifting Zoro’s hands to his lips, and exhaled against them. He stole one final moment, placing a lingering kiss against calloused knuckles, and looking into those gray eyes. Those eyes stared back patiently, letting him steal as many moments as he wanted. Ever patient, ever strong, ever loyal was Zoro. And he was giving it all to Sanji. 

Every second they spent not walking down that aisle felt like a wasted one. Waiting a moment longer to show the world how proud he was of this man, and how humbled he was to have been gifted with his heart would be a personal offense. This new chapter of their life promised more than they had ever dreamed of, and all Sanji had to do now was open that door. Damn, Zoro was going to tease him for being such a sap later, but help him, he couldn’t wait for that either.

“About damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @optigeress


End file.
